The Chibi Freaks day out.
by Stacia
Summary: My friends and mine character's interacting with the DBZ cast and fufilling their dreams. Includes Trunks, 17, and Krillin. This is mainly about a wacky sorcerous, Stacia, a hyperactive cat girl, Eimaj and a horned dragon/demon named Valia.


In a faraway land called Freaksville there was a lab holding a very deranged and Android 17 obsessed Sorceress Stacia sitting at her desk mixing strange chemicals together. After pouring in the last ingredient into her 500 L beaker she laughed. "Finally! It's finished!"  
  
"What's finished?" A voice asked behind her.  
  
Quickly, Stacia spun around and found herself facing her roommate Eimaj the cat. "Uh, nothing." She side-stepped and stood in front of her potion.  
  
Eimaj took a bite out of her granola bar, "No, I heard you scream and I quote, "finally! It's finished' in the most scariest tone ever...I swear Stacia, you are getting really weird."  
  
"Ha, I'm a Freak what do you expect?"  
  
"True."  
  
They stood staring at each other in silence until Stacia decided to overcome it.  
  
"Did you come here for a reason?"  
  
"No, I was bored."  
  
"Oh, so what do you expect me to do about it."  
  
"I don't know...something." Eimaj sat down on the ground placing her head in her hands.  
  
Stacia's eyes narrow. "You know, I'm very busy right now, so why don't you go visit Valia and pester her?" She turned back to her potion which was turning a red colour.  
  
"Staaaaacia, you never have any fun!" Eimaj whined, "You have to loosed up a bit. Have a party for once!"  
  
Stacia rolled her eyes. "No thanks."  
  
Eimaj got off from the floor and looked over Stacia's shoulder. "Ooooooh what is that? A love potion?"  
  
Stacia blinked. "Wha! No! It's-"  
  
Eimaj's attention was caught. "It's what?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Ooooh, come on, Stacia. Please tell me. Pah-leeeeeeeease!"  
  
The purple haired sorceress frowned. "Okay, but if I do you'll leave me alone?"  
  
Eimaj took a step back and nodded once. "Uh-huh, Cat girl promise."  
  
Stacia sighed and crossed the laboratory for a lab jacket and lab goggles and handed it to Eimaj. "Wear these."  
  
Obeyingly Eimaj complied and did so.  
  
"Okay, I'm trying to make a transportional rip in the space time continuum."  
  
Eimaj blinked.  
  
"Did you understand a word I just said?"  
  
"Not a word."  
  
Stacia smiled thinly. "I'll do this in a lower language then. I'm trying to get to open a door to the DBZ dimension."  
  
This Eimaj understood, and her eyes went wide with excitement. "What! Oh, how kewl! Can I come, too?!"  
  
"What? No, I'm not even there...I don't even know if I'm even able to do it, yet." She turned back to the beaker and grabbed a soup spoon and poured some into a glass.  
  
Eimaj giggled and pointed out, "Key word, 'yet'."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Here." Stacia handed Eimaj the glass.  
  
The Cat just stared at the glass holding the foreign substance. "Am I suppose to do something with it?"  
  
"Eyah, drink it."  
  
Eimaj stared at her fellow freak in silence and carefully spelt out the words, "You want me to drink this?"  
  
Stacia smiled, "Yup."  
  
"Oh, okay making sure. Bottoms up!" And she downed it in one gulp. Before Eimaj knew what was happening she was in a chair with gizmo's everywhere and flashy lights. "Uh, Stacia?"  
  
"Sssh. Hold still." She flashed a light into Eimaj eyes, a particularly bright light.  
  
"OW! Stacia!" Eimaj cried, trying in vain to shield herself with her hands.  
  
"What? This is for science."  
  
"Science my furry bu-" A thermometer was shoved into Eimaj's mouth.  
  
Stacia was getting more excited the more tests she did and finally she placed her clipboard down and smiled triumphantly.  
  
"I have done it!"  
  
Eimaj blinked. "You mean you found the door?"  
  
"Oh yeah...that's what I was doing." Stacia pondered, rubbing her chin.  
  
"Staaaciaaaaa!"  
  
The sorceress laughed out loud, "Just hold onto something, kitty cat."  
  
Stacia started to mumble a spell, and Eimaj watched in wonder as a bright circle light surrounded Stacia.  
  
Suddenly it exploded, engulfing Eimaj and when it cleared they were in a dark alley way.  
  
Eimaj swallowed and cautiously called out, "hello?"  
  
"HI!"  
  
"AAH!" Eimaj screamed, falling over and grabbing her chest. She looked up to see Stacia looking unusually happy. When Eimaj caught her breath she asked, "Where are we?"  
  
"Can't you tell?" When Stacia got no response she flung her arms about taking in all the grungy surrounding. "We're in the DBZ dimension, silly."  
  
Eimaj looked around and stared at Stacia.  
  
"Aaaand you gotta help me."  
  
"Do what?" Eimaj asked.  
  
"Well, if my calculations are correct 17 should be there." Stacia pointed down the alley way to the street.  
  
"Um, yeah, so?"  
  
"I want you to go get him for me."  
  
"Ha! If you think I'm going over there you're even crazier than a ding bat!" Chibi Eimaj screamed in defiance.  
  
Stacia blinked, then pouted. "But he's so kawaii! You gotta get his attention!"  
  
Eimaj shook her head firmly. "Na-ah." She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Stacia took a step backwards, then her eyes lit up. "Hey, if you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours."  
  
Eimaj's eyebrow rose. "What are you planning...I really don't like that *look*"  
  
Stacia continued to smile, knowing her best friend would give in.  
  
Eimaj's catlike ears twitched. "OKAY! FINE, I"LL DO IT!"  
  
"Yeeeeessssss."  
  
"BUT-"  
  
Stacia's eyes went wide, her body holding the position of the celebration pose.  
  
"You better give me something darn good in return."  
  
With that Eimaj stomped down the sidewalk towards the unsuspecting victims.  
  
Stacia grinned, then took out her magic amulet. "Might as well invite Valia along for the ride. Trunks should be nearby."  
  
Holding out her hands she called forth the legendary ghost...swirls of mist surrounded the dark alley way. Stacia whispered an enchantment. "Come forth, my minion I call you to bring Valia," Under her breath, "also known as Tegan," back into a dull drone. "to this world...Ooooh boya bon bon kaw wa wa!" Stacia blinks then adds. "Sha bom."  
  
Poof. Tegan...I mean Valia appeared in front of Stacia, her eyes tightly closed.  
  
Stacia smiled rubbed her hands against her long robe and came over to her second best friend. "Hey, Valia!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Stacia's hair flew back from the sheer wind force of Valia's scream.  
  
Stacia blinks. "Ow. That sorta hurt ya know."  
  
Valia open's her bright green eyes and stares at Stacia. Stacia smiles. "You okay, now?"  
  
Valia points a shaky finger at Stacia. "Y-you're you're you're you're a freak!"  
  
Blink. "And you're a broken record..." Stacia stands up and turns her back on Valia. "but yah I'm a freak." she swirls around, a shadow covering her face, "And so...are...you..." She flings her head back and laughs...not loud mind you, but in the old maniac way.  
  
Tegan was not amused.  
  
Stacia pouts. "Come on, laugh. Lauuuuugh."  
  
"Stacey is that you?" Valia asks leaning forward.  
  
Stacia grins. "Yup! But we look different."  
  
Tegan touches her one horn atop of her head. "You got that right, but where are we?"  
  
Stacey's grin widened and she sweeps the whole scenery. "The world of DBZ!" She starts dancing. "And I'm gonna meet 17! Then we'll get Eimaj Krillin," Stacia starts numbering off the people on her fingers, "Then Trunks for you and maybe Vegeta." Tegan gives a weird look..."Okay, maybe not him...uhhhhhh, I think that's it."  
  
"But this can't-"  
  
"Uh-ah! Never say never! As the old saying goes." Stacia corrected her friend quickly.  
  
"Just a second, did you say Eimaj is here as in Jamie?" Tegan voiced taking Stacia' s hand up.  
  
Stacey nods. "Yup," She looks back down the alley way. "She's getting 17 for me."  
  
Tegan's eyes grow wide. "WHAT!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Y-you're nuts!" Tegan spazzed, waving her hands in the air.  
  
Stacia's purple eyes grew wide as she pointed at the other freak, "Uh, Tegan....Valia, whatever, your, uh..."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Growing."  
  
Tegan looks down at herself and realized in complete and utter horror she was transforming. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Poof. She is now a dragon.  
  
"Grrrrr."  
  
"Heh, hehe, easy now, Teggie. Easy." Stacia cried, waving her hands.  
  
Tegan's one big eye looked down at the puny Stacia. "I'm a dragon!" She growled.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have chosen that form then for your character."  
  
"How do I change back?!" Tegan screamed, "I can't be a dragon forever! How can I draw without hands?!"  
  
"Uummmmmm," Stacia looks over her shoulder and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Oh gosh! He's coming, uh...we gotta keep you out of sight!"  
  
Tegan rolled her eyes. "Like, yeah, how exactly are we going to manage that, eh? I'm not exactly a hidable size, here."  
  
Stacia takes out a potion.  
  
Dragon Valia eyes it suspiciously. "What and I repeat what is that?"  
  
"A shrinking potion ...I think."  
  
"You THINK?!" Tegan starts to back away.  
  
"How should I know? It's not as if I'm perfect...but I'm almost positive this is a shrinking potion."  
  
Stacia starts to advance.  
  
"Almost!" As Tegan uttered the word Stacia dumped the potion onto Tegan. Poof. Tegan was now a baby dragon.  
  
"roar?" Baby Tegan spoke.  
  
"Ack. Oh, I'm sorry Tegan/Valia, but'll make it up...this world isn't really real anyway." Stacia picks up a chibified Valia dragon and put her in the only spot she could spot. A garbage can.  
  
"You are not---"  
  
Slam! There goes Tegan in the garbage can.  
  
Stacia turns around just in time as Juunanagou (#17) comes into view. Stacey had to use all her energy not to drop to the ground in worship. So instead she leaned against the dumpster and smiled...and she knew it was lopsided.  
  
17's blue eyes was the first thing Stacia saw, they scanned her over quickly then over their surroundings. Then he addressed her, "This weird cat person said you had information on Goku's whereabouts?"  
  
Stacia felt herself grow red under his cool penetrating stare. "Uh, yes." Stacia cringed when her voice cracked.  
  
"Ha ha!"  
  
17 blinked. "What was that?"  
  
"Um, nothing." She kicked the can. "Shud-up."  
  
17 eyes narrowed. "Are you going to tell me or not?"  
  
Stacia laughed nervously. "Of coarse...but I have to, uh, show you the way."  
  
17's face remained neutral.  
  
Stacia gulped. Oh forget it! She flung her arms around the android and screamed, "Glomp!" Kissed him on the cheek, unravelled herself from his body ran to the garbage can, and attempted to grab Tegan...instead she got burned.  
  
"OW!!!! Valia, we have to get going!" Stacia screamed cradling her hand.  
  
"Not until you change me back."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me? I just-" Stacia looked back a 17. He was frozen in place it seemed.  
  
Chibi Tegan shock her head firmly. "Too bad."  
  
"Aw, geezzz." Stacia quickly started to rummage through her outfit, throwing misfit objects out in the air, until she found one. "Okay, I think this is it, but" she lowered her voice, "this is cruel!"  
  
"You should have thought of that sooner."  
  
"Grumble grumble grumble." Grumbled Stacia as she poured the pink liquid over her friend. Poof. Tegan was back to normal. "NOW can we go?"  
  
"Uuuummmmm, " Valia scratched her head as Stacia squirmed, her blushes growing a deeper red. "Okay."  
  
Zoom! They were out of there towards Eimaj.  
  
Eimaj was grumbling then she saw a big cloud of dust coming her way. She blinked then she started to run. "AHHHHHH!!!" She was sucked in and a hand clamped down on her wrist.  
  
"Please don't hurt me."Cat person Eimaj cringed.  
  
"Hey, Jamie!"  
  
Eimaj opened her eyes. "Tegan?"  
  
"The one and only." Valia said from the other side of the panic, embarrassed Stacia.  
  
"Stacey!?"  
  
"Don't ask-don't ask-don't ask," Stacia screamed through gritted teeth.  
  
Eimaj looked towards Valia for answers which was provided. "She glomped 17."  
  
Jamie blinked. "I didn't think she had it in her."  
  
Finally, Stacia stopped, falling to the ground heaving. "That...was...really....really...."  
  
"Stupid?" Eimaj offered.  
  
"Idiotic?" Valia suggested.  
  
"Creepy?"  
  
Eimaj and Valia nodded. "Creepy!"  
  
"Noooo! Embarrassing ...and kind of cool." Stacia's eyes were replaced with hearts.  
  
Jamie and Tegan exchanged creeped out looks.  
  
Eimaj shook her head. "I don't even want to know what you are planning, Stacey."  
  
Stacia came back to life. Her eyes giving Eimaj the *look*.  
  
Eimaj hid behind Valia. "Save me!"  
  
"Hey, don't involve me!" Tegan equally afraid of the look, covered her eyes.  
  
Many powder and paint later.  
  
Eimaj's eyes narrowed dangerously as she squirmed uncomfortably in her new wardrobe.  
  
"Will you stop moving about?!" Came Stacia's snappy response from behind, "We have to be as silent as possible or this isn't going to work."  
  
Valia was cursing diligently under her breath as she pulled the short rope that was attached to a platform with a "statue" of a cat.  
  
"But I don't want this!" Eimaj hissed under her breath as the three girls rounded the corner to a coffee shop. Eimaj froze. "You are *not* taking me in ther-"  
  
The two girls roll into the coffee shop and position Eimaj the statue near the doorway.  
  
"I'm *never* going to forgive you for this."  
  
"Shhh. Cats- I mean- statues don't talk.." Stacia quickly replied smiling to passer-by's who were giving the trio weird looks.  
  
Eimaj blinked. "Hey, that's my l-"  
  
"There he comes!" Stacey screamed as she saw Krillin enter the cafe and take a seat at a nearby table.  
  
Eimaj closed her eyes, trying to devise some way to hurt Stacia.  
  
Valia turned to Stacia. "What are you planning?"  
  
"Shhh, come on let's go talk to him." Stacey strode confidently over to where Krillin was seating in the corner and took a seat across from him.  
  
Krillin blinked. "Uh, hi."  
  
"Hi! So you're Krillin?" Stacia asked, leaning forward.  
  
"Yes..." Krillin just stared at the now grown up Chibi freak, "Do I know you?"  
  
Stacia shook her head happily. "Nope!"  
  
Krillin scratched the back of his now filled with hair head. "So, come here often?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh," He looks down a visible red blush appearing on his face. "So, uh, why did you-"  
  
"I just wanted to sit down for a moment." Stacia then proceeds to grin. "And I wanted to say how cool you are."  
  
"Well, in that case, " Krillin turned his head as waved to a waitress, "Two capachino's." Krillin blinked then looked back. "You do like capachino's right?"  
  
Stacia didn't but nodded.  
  
Eimaj felt her blood boil. How dare she sit down and talk with Krillin while she and Tegan were standing around, who does she think we are?  
  
After another couple of minutes, Stacia and Krillin walked to the door and Jamie pounced for Stacey, who side-stepped out of the way. Jamie instead trampled Krillin to the floor.  
  
Eimaj's face went three different shades of red and was out of the cafe and running down the street.  
  
Stacia laughed. "The purple person strikes again....HEY wait up!"  
  
"I can't believe she did that?!" Eimaj growled to Valia who were now sitting at a lunch table a few blocks away from the cafe.  
  
Valia scratched her head, "Yeah, but at least you're over and done with." Purple lines appear under her left eye in horror, "She said something about Trunks..."  
  
Jamie giggles, "But did you see his face?" Eimaj said sighing.  
  
Valia raised a single eyebrow at her swooning. "I thought you hated Stacey?"  
  
"Space, yes *sigh* his eyes were as deep as the galaxy itself. sigh" Eimaj hunched over, her eyes half closed.  
  
Valia sighed, Eimaj was too far into dreamsville to hear anything she says. Then Valia blinked, "Hey Eimaj, where's Stacia?"  
  
Eimaj was still in dreamy dream land "So warm, giggle."  
  
Valia's eyes narrowed dangerously. "HEY, LOOK IT'S STACIA!"  
  
"Ahhhh!" Eimaj screamed falling backwards off her bench. "Where, where, where!?!?!"  
  
Valia laughed. "Finally, you're awake. I was talking to you, Jamie."  
  
"Oh." Eimaj took back her perch. "What."  
  
"Do you know where Stacia is?"  
  
Eimaj thought, "I thought she was just behind us?"  
  
"Well, she's not."  
  
"Well, then, where do you think she is?"  
  
"I don't know, that's why I was asking you." Valia sighed, "I hope she's not hurt."  
  
The two friends exchange worried looks.  
  
"You know what I'm thinking?" Eimaj asked.  
  
"I think so, Eimaj."  
  
"We are going to take over the world." A bump quickly appeared on Eimaj's head, her hands forming the pain symbol. "Oooowwwweeyyy!"  
  
Tegan crossed her arms. "Humph, we are going to find Stacia."  
  
"It was just a joke." Eimaj cried, recovering from Valia's attack.  
  
"Come on, " Tegan took Jamie's fuzzy orange ear, "we are going back-"  
  
"In time?"  
  
"No, to the coffee shop!" Tegan pointed, dramatically down the street.  
  
Eimaj's eyes grew wide, "Nnnnnnnooooo. I can't go back! I'll die if I do!!!!!!"  
  
Before they were able to take another step they heard a scream from above. "Ahhhhhhh, help us. Oh, please, somebody, anybody, save us!!!"  
  
"Oh gosh, somebody is in trouble!" Eimaj cried, emphatically looking up into the sky towards the female voice. "Wait...isn't that Stacia?"  
  
"Apparently." Tegan frowned.  
  
Eimaj squinted, "What is she doing, hovering in the sky like that? And do you see anything to be frightened of, Tegan?"  
  
"Well, there's Stacey."  
  
"True, but-" The cat's jaw dropped. "What is that behind her?!"  
  
A big purple void was forming in the sky in front of the innocent (hah!) Stacia. "Oh, HELP!"  
  
"Valia we gotta *do* something!"  
  
Valia yawned.  
  
"Valia?!"  
  
"She's faking it."  
  
Eimaj took a step back. "Wha?"  
  
"Well, look at the hole, Stacia can make them, remember? She's a sorceress." Tegan replied in a manner of fact tone.  
  
"Oh, right, I forgot." Eimaj scratched her head and continued to stare at Stacia. "Then what is she screaming for?"  
  
"Gots me."  
  
Suddenly a speck of burning light appeared in the sky followed by a voice. "Hold on!"  
  
Stacia grinned and quickly, in a manner of seconds, zoomed down, grabbed Tegan by the hand and threw her towards the black hole.  
  
"What the-" Tegan screamed as she was caught in the suction of the hole.  
  
Eimaj looked at Stacia who was grinning like a maniac and giggling like a school girl. "I can't believe you did that!"  
  
"I know, ain't I a stinker?" And she continued to laugh.  
  
Eimaj stared in shock as a purple haired wonder scooped Tegan into his strong manly arms and used his Saiyan powers to blast the hole, shutting it down.  
  
Tegan, not knowing what to make of the situation, just scrunched up, her hands closely clenched in front of her.  
  
Trunks looked into her eyes, "Are you okay?"  
  
Tegan blinked.  
  
"Uh," Trunks looks around helplessly then decides to get her to ground and he lands before Stacia and Eimaj.  
  
"Oh no, Tegan are you okay?" Eimaj cried, running to her side, still cradled in Trunks arms.  
  
Tegan didn't respond.  
  
"Is there something wrong with her?" Trunks whispered to Eimaj who shrugged.  
  
Stacia, on the other hand, was quite informative. She strode confidently to Trunks side. "She is in a state of shock."  
  
"What?" Trunks asked.  
  
"The black hole is of a rare nature and I believe our dear blue headed friend here has caught-" Stacia turned away bringing a hand to her eyes.  
  
Trunks took alarm, "Caught? Caught what?!"  
  
Stacia sniffled. "Oh, I think she caught that terrible disorder that makes a person numb to the senses." She fell dramatically into Eimaj's arms.  
  
Eimaj's eyes started to well up with tears. "You mean, Tegan is sick?"  
  
Stacia nodded between fake sobs. "Yeeeeeessss."  
  
Both Eimaj and Stacia started to cry as Trunks looked helplessly to Tegan, who was still in a trance from being in the arms of her crush, to the crying duo to his left. "I-is there a-anything I can do?"  
  
"Why yes." Stacia said turning away from Eimaj a little too quickly. "But there is only a small window of opportunity that it can be accomplished in."  
  
Eimaj fell to the ground crying and grabbing Stacia's leg sobbing hugely and squeaking out Tegan's name. "Tegan slash Valia, you can't leeeeaaave me."  
  
"I'll do anything; just tell me what to do!" Trunks cried.  
  
Stacia grinned, "Kiss her."  
  
A squeak emerged from the still Valia, and Trunks blushed.  
  
"I-I-I-I c-c-c-c-couldn't d-d-d-do that."  
  
Stacia took a step forward her head tilting forward looking up at Trunks through her eyelashes, "Aw, yes you can. It's for a life. You can't possibly hold back now."  
  
Trunks looked away, "I-I don't know if, " he looked into Tegan's emerald eyes then he arched his back as a look of determination crossed his features, "Okay, I'll do it."  
  
Eimaj looked up from her sobbing, "What?" Both Stacia and Eimaj cried in union.  
  
They both watched, slack-jawed, as Trunks leaned over and placed his lips over Valia's in a tender embrace.  
  
"Holy...I-I didn't think he'll-" Stacia stuttered.  
  
Eimaj sniffled, "Why couldn't that have been me?"  
  
Minutes later and a very happy Tegan.  
  
"Bye!" Trunks waved before zooming off to places unknown.  
  
Valia turned on a dime to where Eimaj and Stacia were still staring with open jaws. "What?"  
  
"Y-y-you just kissed-" Eimaj just stared off into space where Trunks Brief was just a minute ago.  
  
Tegan's eyes filled with joy, but was quickly overridden by neutrality. "Yeah, it was nothing."  
  
Stacia laughed, "Nothing? Not if you ask me. You two were making a lot of steam."  
  
"Mounds of it." Eimaj supported.  
  
Valia just bit her lower lip, "Well, okay, it was nice."  
  
Stacia rolled her eyes, "Nice she says. Oy, what is the DBZ dimension coming to?" She cried to no one in particular.  
  
Eimaj and Valia just laughed. 


End file.
